Love, Friendship, Brother
by XiBaek
Summary: New ff, No summary, langsung baca aja Chanbaek Chenbaek dan pair lainnya EXO pair /Genderswitch


Love, Friendship, Brother

Rate : T

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Sehun, Luhan dan akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Pair : Chanbaek, Chenbaek, Hunhan, Hunbaek dan akan terus bertambah

Warning : GS, EYD berantakan, alur sangat lambat. Typo berserakan

Summary : Baekhyun gadis manis yang baik hati dan sangat menyayangi semua orang disekitarnya. lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya apabila semua orang mencintainya, siapakah yang akan dipilihnya?

If You Don't Like Don't Read, Oke

**Chapter 1**

Byun Baekhyun siswa kelas XI-3, gadis manis polos yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum membuat semua orang senang berada didekatnya walau pun sikap nya agak pendiam tapi hanya beberapa orang bisa dekat dengan yaitu sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Chen juga kedua adiknya Kai dan Sehun dan tentunya teman sebangkunya Luhan

Park Chanyeol siswa kelas XI-4, pria tampan yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, wajah tampannya membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya tapi hati nya sudah diisi oleh seorang gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen siswa kelas XI-4 juga memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti Chanyeol tapi badannya tidak setinggi Chanyeol, memiliki suara yang indah membuat siapa saja yang mendengar suaraya akan langsung jatuh hati pada nya tapi ternyata hati sudah di isi oleh seorang gadis manis yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Byun Sehun adik dari Byun Baekhyun, Sehun siswa kelas X-2 memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan kulit yang sangat pucat dan merupakan idola para yeoja. terutama teman sebangku baekhyun yang bernama luhan, sangat menyayangi kakaknya anii lebih tepatnya mencintai kakaknya walaupun dia tau itu salah.

Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai sepupu dari Baekhyun dan Sehun, siswa kelas X-2, juga juga memiliki wajah yang tampan yang menjadi incaran para yeoja satu sekolahan, sangat jago dance, para yeoja akan langsung terpesona dengannya apabila melihatnya ngedance, dan sedikit playboy, tinggal satu apartment dengan baekhyun dan sehun, sangat menyayangi baekhyun.

Xi luhan biasa dipanggil Luhan merupakan teman satu kelas dan teman satu bangu baekhyun, Luhan seorang yeoja cantik dan ceria, diam diam mencintai adik dari baekhyun yaitu Byun Sehun.

"Noona Noona Baekkie Noona!" teriak sehun sambil berlari saat melihat baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya bersama luhan

Menyadari ada yang memanggilnya baekhyun pun berbalik dan melihat adik kesayangan berlari ke arahnya membuat baekhyun geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya "Ya ampun sehun, kamu ngapain teriak teriak begitu, tidak malu apa!" ucap Baekhyun saat sehun sudah sampai depannya

"Yak Noona, ngapain juga malu kan yang aku panggil itu noona ku sendiri" jawab sehun enteng "Ya ya terserahmu lah sehun, jadi ada apa kamu kesini biasanya juga kamu sudah pulang duluan bersama Kai? oh iya Kai mana kok kamu sendiri? kan kalian itu kemana mana selalu berdua" ucap baekhyun pangjang lebar yang membuat sehun bosan apalagi noonanya itu mencari Kai bikin kesal saja,

"huh, Noona ini terlalu banyak bicara, kalo Kai aku gak tau dia dimana paling lagi mesra mesra an sama yeoja yeoja diruang dance" jawab sehun asal "Oh iya Noona mau kemana sehabis ini, mau langsung pulang kan? ayo pulang sama aku aja, lagi pula aku belum melihat dua pengawal noona yang biasanya sudah muncul didepan kelas noona sebelum noona keluar" sambung sehun lagi

"molla noona pun tidak tau dimana mereka berdua, mereka tidak bilang apa apa, mungkin mereka ada kelas tambahan, ah iya noona ini mau pulang, noona mau mengerjakan tugas bersama luhan di apartment kita" ucap baekhyun sambil melihat luhan yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum " iya kan luhan?" sambung baekhyun lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh luhan.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu noona sama luhan noona bareng sama aku aja, kan aku juga mau pulang" ajak sehun "kajja noona noona cantik" ucap sehun dan langsung menarik tangan baekhyun tapi langsung diberhentikan oleh baekhyun "Wae noonaa?" tanya sehun yang merasa baekhyun menahan tanganya. "ah kamu duluan aja dulu ke mobil sama luhan nanti noona nyusul, noona mau kekelas chanyeol dan chen dulu okey" jawab baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Yah noona kenapa begitu, lebih baik aku ikut dengan noona ke kelas chanyeol hyung dan chen hyung setelah itu kita langsung ke mobil gimana?" balas sehun dan langsung melihat ke arah luhan "iya kan luhan noona" ucap sehun pada luhan, "iya baek, benar apa kata sehun" kata luhan dengan senyum miris ke arah baekhyun 'berarti sehun tidak suka berada dekat dekat denganku' batin luhan sedih

Melihat senyum sedih luhan, baekhyun jadi harus berpikir keras agar bagaimana adik kesayangan nya mau duluan ke mobil bersama luhan, sebenarnya baekhyun sudah tau kalau luhan itu mencintai adik kesayangannya yang bodoh ini yang tidak menyadari kalau gadis cantik yang ada disampingnya sudah jatuh cinta padanya "anii, tidak bisa seperti itu sehun luhan, kalau kita bertiga ke kelas chen dan yeollie itu akan memakan banyak waktu sedangkan kita kan harus segera sampai rumah dan langsung menyelesaikan tugas kita agar kau luhan tidak pulang terlalu malam, kan bahaya kalau gadis cantik sepertimu pulang malam sendirian, iya kan luhan" kata baekhyun sambil menatap luhn dengan tatapan 'ayo luhan katakan iya, aku tau kau ingin berduan dengan sehun kan' dan hanya dibalas luhan dengan tatapan 'tapi dia tidak suka berada didekatku baek' dan dibalas baekhyun dengan senyum manis nya. dan akhirnya pun luhan hanya bisa mengagukan kepalanya

"Nah sehun sekarang cepat ke mobil bersama luhan, noona mau ke kelas chen dulu oke, hanya 5 menit, noona hanya ingin memastikan keaadan mereka, noona khawatir hari ini mereka berdua tidak ada kabar?" ucap baekhyun pada sehun dan langsung berlalu dari hadapaan Hunhan

"Yakk! noona baekhyun noona!, tidak bisa begitu!" teriak sehun saat baekhyun terus menjauh darinya dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh baekhyun tak lupa senyum manis nya. "huh noona selalu begitu, selalu chanyeol hyung dan chen hyung yang diperhatiakan padahal kan aku lebih tampan dari mereka berdua"kata sehun mengomel "iya kan luhan noona aku lebih tampan kan?" tanya sehun pada luhan yang ada disebelahnya

"eehh, nn-ee sehun" jawab luhan gugup,

"ya sudah kajja kita ke mobil noona" ajak sehun pada luhan

TBC

Saya bawa ff baru dengan cast para member exo

Yang sudah baca, Review yah kritik dan saran juga diterima kok

Gomawo


End file.
